


We All Act Like Animals

by SadRoxas, venticaramellatta



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, Hate Sex, M/M, Slight Dom/sub?, but it switches halfway through lmao, i think, this is just like 1.7k of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadRoxas/pseuds/SadRoxas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/venticaramellatta/pseuds/venticaramellatta
Summary: “Eight by eight, final offer.” He said looking lovingly at the breathless man.Steven looked at Steve as if he’d gone mad, this wasn’t the place to be discussing this until he replied with a simple. “Deal,” his voice was breathless and his face was tinted red.





	

“Steven I can’t just sign the deal you want because you’re my lover!” Steve was starting to rethink this entire GM career. “I have to think of what’s best for the team.” 

The GM and the captain of the Tampa Bay Lighting were sat in Steve Yzerman’s office; sounds like the start of a good joke. 

“I think what’s best for the team is the team having a fucking captain for the next ten years!” Steven argued back, running his hand through his hair. 

“Well, I think I’m the one making that decision!” Steve looked Steven in the eyes. “And I’m pretty sure any of those men down on that ice would be a perfectly good candidate for the C.”

“Then let them. I’m pretty sure Toronto is in need of a fucking captain right now.” Steven’s face was hard and he wasn’t giving up.

Steve pulled on his jacket and picked up his coat from the stand. “I can’t do this here if you care about your contract get in the fucking car.” He left his office, slamming the door.

Stamkos stood in the middle of the office for a good 30 seconds before he realised his career was worth more than his pride. Picking up his coat, he sprinted it down the corridors and staircases of the Amalie Arena.

Steve sat in his car, biting the skin of his thumb, thinking about their argument. Did he go too far? Would Steven even come down? Had he just lost his franchise’s star player and captain because of his stupid fucking feelings?

Buried in his thoughts, Steve was shaken back to reality when he heard the sound of his door opening and his lover sitting in the seat next to him. Steve let out a sigh of relief; he hadn't fucked this up. 

“Did you really think that I wouldn’t come?” Steve looked down guiltily. “Whatever, just get us home.” 

The drive home was awkward; Steve, for the first time in ages, felt vulnerable and raw. Their relationship and Steven’s career was on the line. He was frustrated and his emotions were running wild. 

As Steve pulled into his driveway, before he could even turn off the engine, Steven was out of the car and straight towards the house. Steve sighed, this was getting hard. He hauled himself from his car, before locking it and heading towards the slightly open front door. 

 

In the living room, stood Steven, his hair a mess and his clothing dishevelled from fidgeting. It didn't seem like he cared all that much, to be frank. Steve, who had removed his jacket as soon as he entered the house, looked hopelessly at the taller, distressed man. Steven’s hands were clenched and his eyes were narrow. The silence between them was palpable and tense. They'd been arguing for a little less than two hours now and Steve, more than anything was frustrated.

"There are better ways to be spending our time, Steven," Steve said, short and curt. 

Steven's eyebrow peaked in what was a mixture of disbelief and curiosity. "And what exactly is more important than the future?" he said, a bit condescendingly. 

"The present" Steve said, obvious anger strained in his voice.

"And what exactly, do you think we could do in the present Steve?" Steven huffed in anger. Steve all but stomped over to Steven, yanked down on his tie and smashed their mouths together hard enough to rattle their skulls. Steven held on to the back of Steve’s head, before pulling back enough to look into Steve’s dilated eyes.

“Don’t, for one fucking minute, think that one kiss is gonna let me fall for your stupid agreement.”

“I hope it’s not just one kiss,” Steve pushed the younger man towards the stairs. 

Steven pulled Steve with him into the bedroom, kissing him passionately while tugging at his tie to undo it. Steve retaliates by yanking the jacket off of Steven’s built figure. With his leg between Steve’s thighs, Steven could feel the older man’s hard on, glad this had the same effect on his lover as it did on him. Steven had finally stopped struggling with the tie and threw it to the floor. Steve kicked off his shoes and heard Steven do the same. The younger man started with the buttons on Steve’s shirt until the older man was shirtless and thoroughly dishevelled. 

Steven steered the man backwards towards the bed until Steve fell onto it with Steven kneeling between his legs; pushing Steve further up with his hands until his head rested on the pillow, Steven kissed him hard, one hand on Steve’s neck the other grabbing the man’s hip.

Steven pulled back, leaving him and Steve breathless from the kiss. He kneeled, back straight, before slowly unbuttoning his shirt, teasing. After, what seemed hours to Steve, Steven pulled off his shirt. Steve leant up to touch his lover’s chest but was stopped by Steven’s hand in the centre of his own chest. 

“You’re not in charge right now, love.” Steven’s voice was as smooth as silk. 

Steven slid further down Steve’s body until he got to his belt. Slowly he undid the buckle and moved on to the button and zipper of Steve’s dress pants. Pulling the fabric down the older man’s legs before throwing it to the side, Steven admired the thick bulge he had caused in Steve’s underwear. He pressed an open mouthed kiss to the shaft before yanking Steve’s boxers down his legs, throwing them in the rough direction of the pants. 

Steve’s cock rested against his stomach - Steven ignored it, he moved his lips up to Steve’s chest, biting at the skin, leaving small red marks just above Steve’s ribcage. 

“I’m not letting you get away with,” Steven pulled back from the older man’s chest. “Whatever this is, unless you’ve got marks all over your body to make you remember it.”

Steve let out a guttural moan at both the threat and the follow through of Steven biting down even harder on the same spot. 

Leaving Steve a marked up mess, he leant over to bedside cabinet where he pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. Steven clicked open the cap of the lube before coating his index and middle fingers in it. With one hand holding Steve’s shoulder down and his mouth biting marks onto Steve’s throat, Steven pushed one lubed finger into Steve. The older man let out a cry of relief. Steve tried to rock back onto the thick finger inside him but Steven stopped him, he slowly slid his finger in and out.

“Give a man a fucking break, Steven,” Steve let out breathlessly. 

Steven smirked wickedly into Steve’s neck before pushing the second finger into Steve. 

“Oh, f-fuck!” Steve’s hands flew up to grab onto Steven’s broad shoulders. “G-god, that feels so good.”  
Slowly Steven worked Steve open before pushing the third finger in. With all three sliding in and out of Steve, the older man became a relaxed mess and loose enough for Steven. 

Pulling the three fingers out, Steven yanked off his belt and pants. Slowly he tore the foil packet open and rolled the condom onto his hard cock. Fisting his cock a couple more times to coat himself in lube, and a tight grip on the older man’s hip, Steven slowly pushed into Steve. They both let out loud moans as Steven stretched the older man. As Steven bottomed out he let out a gasp and Steve gripped onto his shoulder’s as if he was holding on for his life. 

Steve pulled his lover’s head down by his neck to kiss him but just before their lips touched Steven moved his hips and thrust in Steve. At the same time, Steven moved his head so that Steve’s lips only touched his cheek- those same lips let out a cry of pleasure as Steven thrust in and out.

Steven was so deep in the pleasure of his cock sliding in and out of Steve that he couldn’t recognise the older man regaining some of his self-control. Steve wrapped his legs around the waist of the man above him. Gripping Steven’s shoulders, Steve used every muscle in his body to flip the two. Steven’s back hit the mattress and his eyes flew open in shock. There, up above him, still seated on his cock, was a smug looking Steve Yzerman. 

With his hands pressed against Steven’s chest, Steve started to rock his hips, revelling in the feeling of control and Steven’s cock inside him. He leant down, hips still moving, to Steven’s ear. 

“You seem to be forgetting who’s in control of this contract, love.” The bitterness in Steve’s voice must’ve flicked something inside of Steven; suddenly he stopped trying to flip them again. 

Steve leant back, his hand moved to his cock, slowly stroking as he rode Steven. Steven’s hands gripped the older man’s hips relentlessly. He could feel the marks forming. With one hand on his cock, Steve’s other moved up the younger man’s torso, scratching as he slid his hand up towards his throat. 

Steve let out another, “Oh god,” dragging out the last syllable as he saw the scratch marks forming on his lover’s chest. Steven followed with a deep moan at the feeling of Steve’s nails. 

Steven moaned even louder when he felt Steve clench around him and also place his hand against Steven’s neck, Steve’s thumb grazing against the younger man’s throat. Steve sunk down one final time and came with a shudder, across Steven’s stomach. He felt the tension of their previous fight seep out of him and his shoulders began to relax as did the muscles in his back. The feeling of Steve clenching around his cock and Steve’s hand on his throat became too much and Steven came with a shout. 

Steve moved his hand up to cup Steven’s face, still panting but with a smile on his face. His other hand gripped onto Steven’s side. Steve leant down and pressed a heavy, hard kiss to Steven’s lips. 

Steve rolled off of Steven’s body and took the condom off of Steven, before tying it and throwing it in the bin. He laid next to Steven. “Eight by eight, final offer.” He said looking lovingly at the breathless man. 

Steven looked at Steve as if he’d gone mad, this wasn’t the place to be discussing this until he replied with a simple. “Deal,” his voice was breathless and his face was tinted red.  
Steve smiled, kissed his man on the lips before getting up to collect a wash cloth to clean them both.


End file.
